Crossing Over S1 Cancelled and In the process of reworking
by kato229
Summary: Now that the war with the Covenant is over, Humanity is beginning to expand and the task of finding new worlds to colonize falls upon the newly formed Planetary Survey Corps. When one of Earth's few remaining colonies goes dark, it's up to PSC to investigate. Surprises await our heroes, and long-kept secrets will be revealed. Rated T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1- Creepy Colonels

**UNSC Expeditionary Warship** _ **Columbus**_ **docking with the** _ **Infinite Epitaph,**_

 **Unknown Space**

 **March 28, 2558**

The _Columbus_ was quite large for a Human ship. It was not large by Sangheili standards, but its size was quite noticeable, nonetheless. It lacked the bright coloration of the halls of a Covenant warship: instead, its designers chose more subtle tones such as grey and white. And to make matters worse, the majority of the crew was the disunited apes that the Sangheili called "allies". This, unlike for most Sangheili, was not a problem for Zun Ul S'mar. Finding whatever group of these Humans he was operating with was, however.

Zun was infatuated with the idea of working with Humans, and had been for years. Since his youth, he had heard stories of the heretic warriors and their "demons", or "Spartans", as their allies called them, defying the now-deceased traitorous Prophets. Zun had just graduated from a war college when the war ended. One door had closed to him, but opened another to him. Soon after the war, Earth opened itself up to allow the Sangheili to study its culture and vice versa. Zun took the opportunity and eventually landed himself in the UNSC's recolonization task force, otherwise known as the Survey Corps.

Zun now found himself wandering the crowded halls of the Human ships, passing human soldiers from various divisions of their military and several of his Sangheili kinsmen before finding the company roster. There was already a younger human soldier looking for his comrades staring at the board. Zun stood behind him, looking for his own group.

"Name and rank?" a voice inquired.

"What?" replied the Sangheili, looking down to find the human soldier looking back at him. The trooper's eyes were a deep green, his flesh a pale pink. His fur, or 'hair', as his species called it, was as black as the night sky. He boy had a lean build and spoke with a slight drawl. The soldier spoke again.

"What's your name and rank?" he repeated. "This list goes by name and rank."

"I see." Zun said. "Zun Ul S'mar, and my rank is... lieutenant, if I memorized my rank conversions correctly."

"Okay." the human replied, turning back to the list.

Zun wondered what kind of soldiers he would be working with. He hoped it would be the fabled Spartans, or perhaps some ordinary marines. The Sangheili's question was about to be answered, and perhaps too soon.

"You're with ODSTs," the human stated, with a grin beginning to take shape on his lips. "501st Division, Apollo Company, Third Platoon, First Squad...which just happens to be my squad."

Zun didn't know what scared him more. Was it the trooper's smile, a human gesture of kindness, to which he was unfamiliar to, or was it the fact that he was given over to perhaps the most xenophobic group of soldiers? ODSTs were shock troopers, often deployed behind Covenant lines and inflicting and receiving mass casualties. Panic overcame the Sangheili. The human gave him a blank stare.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" he inquired.

"Nothing." Zun assured the soldier. "Nothing at all."

"Well, c'mon then." the ODST urged, playfully punching the towering Sangheili. "Apollo is on D-Deck."

The soldier grabbed his rucksack and started walking towards the nearest elevator. Zun followed closely, now wishing he'd been posted with some Marines. The elevator ride was mostly silent; the music coming from the PA was the only thing making any sort of noise. The ODST seemed to be getting uncomfortable and began talking.

"My name's Scott, by the way..." he said. "You can call me 'Jet' though."

"'Jet'? Why so?" replied Zun.

"It's my call sign." Scott explained. "It's the name you're assigned for when you go out into the field."

"Will I be assigned one?" Zun inquired.

"I dunno. It's kinda a thing of personal preference. " Remarked Scott.

The elevator slowed to a stop at C Deck. The doors opened with a soft hiss, and suddenly Scott, or "Jet", snapped to attention and saluted. Zun shot him a look, and then looked back at the doorway. There stood another human, an officer, in a black naval outfit. His silvery hair was slightly longer then what was Zun had understood was standard for all branches of the Human military. And he had bright red eyes that seemed to peer into Zun's soul.

"Colonel" Scott stated.

The officer took his eyes off of Zun and addressed the younger soldier.

"At ease, Private." the Colonel replied. "You must be one of the co-op personnel."

"What…Oh, yes." Zun sputtered. "My name is Zun-"

"-Ul S'mar." the Colonel stated. "Yes, I know exactly who you are."

The officer turned to the alien. Despite his smaller stature, the Colonel was very imposing, frightening to even the brave warrior. Even more disturbingly, the human's eyes had changed from their blood red color to a golden color.

"I know that you are an excellent swordsman and marksman. I know that you value honor greatly, but the lives of your comrades even more. You'd put yourself in front of an attack for those who serve you- whether they are Sangheili or not." he paused, for tension, then he continued. "That is why I placed you with Apollo 3-1. Now that you've had your present career explained to you, are there any other questions you have?"

Zun was stunned. How did this human know anything about him? These kinds of things weren't listed in the registration requirements for this mission, so how could know the officer know that about him?

"By your continued silence, I figure you don't. Good. I don't enjoy needlessly long conversations." The Colonel chimed. He pulled out some device from his pocket and looked down at it. "The elevator should be stopping in approximately five... four... three..."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened before he could finish his countdown. Disgruntled, the Colonel shook the device and tapped on its casing.

"Damn it." he muttered. "The blasted thing is off by two point thirty four seconds! Humph. Well, you two should probably be off to your quarters."

Scott grabbed his rucksack and headed off down the hallway. Or would have, had he not had to come back and retrieve the speechless Sangheili.

"C'mon!" the younger soldier urged. "We've gotta make it there before they call roll."

Zun snapped out of his stupor a second later. Looking around, he realized that the Human officer was no longer in the elevator with him. Zun was beginning to grow ever more suspicious of UNSC officers by the second. He hurried out, practically dragging Scott down the hall with him.

The pair barely made in time for roll call. With only seconds to spare, the two took their places in the first rank. Shortly thereafter, a young female officer walked in front of the formation.

"When I call your name, respond with 'Here, Ma'am.' or 'Here, Lieutenant.'" she ordered.

Sun took the opportunity to learn the names of his teammates. The young blonde Englishwoman to his left was Lance Corporal Lydia Cromwell, the squad leader. Next to her was a light- haired Corporal of Irish or Scottish descent (Sun couldn't distinguish between accents) named John McHenry. Next was PFC Katrina Ugwonyi, another female but was of African descent. She had a certain energy about her, but Sun couldn't tell what kind. Next to her was Scott, whom he had already met, finally after him was Dmitry Vendaya, a shifty -looking Russian. Zun knew he was in for a rough ride just by looking at his squad mates.

 **Special thanks to Raiba for editing this chapter! Next Chapter: Who is the Colonel? And why is he so creepy?**


	2. Chapter 2- Annoying AI and a Colorful Cr

Hello, **readers and welcome to the second chapter of** _ **Crossing Over**_ **. Please leave comments and suggestions so I may make improvements to my story.**

 **UNSC** _ **Daniel Boone**_

Colonel Nakashima Namikaze walked into his room. For an officer's quarters onboard a frigate, it was quite spacious. In it was a decently sized work desk that doubled as a holomap projector. There was also a bed and a private restroom. ' _It is better than nothing.'_ the colonel thought.

He sat down at his desk and moved a stray strand of silvery hair from his face. Naka began fumbling around in his pocket until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a small, metallic disc and placed it on the desk in front of him. Naka stared at it for a moment and then pressed the center. Instantly, a hologram of a woman in classical Greek garments appeared.

"Good morning, Director." she hummed.

"It is never a good morning when you have to lie to your comrades, Ophelia." Nakashima responded bitterly. He loathed how the UN used the Survey Corps as a cover for their organization. In fact, he wanted them to work hand in hand with one another. "How are the trainees doing?"

"Incredibly well, sir. Some of them have fully recovered from the augmentations and are already participating in training exercises."

' _Already recovered? '_ The officer frowned ever so slightly. ' _That just means we will be needed to deploy them against threats faster.'_

He then returned to his ominously stoic gaze. Turning to the AI, he asked, "Have there been any new developments concerning rouge Spartans?"

"If you are referring to Spartan 117, there are many-"

"That is not who I am concerned with right now. He will be handled when I need to step in." Namikaze cut in.

"Of course, sir, you want the usual. Since you last checked in on these particular Spartans, more details have come forward from witnesses. All of the soldiers responsible for the bombings of New Warsaw, Glasgow, and Chernobyl II were all wearing black and red Mjolnir ORBITAL armor. There are no records of these soldiers ever being recruited into Spartan - IV, ONI, or our own programs. Oh!"

"What is wrong, Ophelia?" the officer inquired, shocked by her sudden exclamation. The AI began moving around pieces of data, and then looked back up at Nakashima. She had a concerned expression upon her face.

"Sir, when I was cross referencing these image parameters, I received numerous reports of these soldiers being present around facilities owned by the Umbrella Corporation." Ophelia replied

"Umbrella? Why does that not surprise me?" he muttered to himself.

"Yooooooooooo!" a voice exploded so suddenly and loudly into Nakashima's quarters that he turned around, weapons drawn.

Nakashima realized it was just the _Boone_ 's AI, Prometheus Aquila, PA for short, and stayed prepared for attack. Let's just say that he was a bit annoying and had a horrible habit of nosing into people's business especially Nakashima's. When PA can't get into Naka's computer, the only place on the _Boone_ that PA can't hack into, he annoys Naka endlessly. Naka glared up at the system from which the AI had been named He didn't put his pistol down, either.

"What is it this time, PA?" he growled.

"The commander wants you to meet him in the briefing room. We just got orders from HIGHCOM." PA replied. "And who is _**this**_ lovely lady?"

It took Naka a moment to realize that PA was hitting on Ophelia and not wanting to be uncovered, he quickly shut her off.

"N...No one...she is just a hologram of my girlfriend." Nakashima stuttered out.

"Oh, really? Lucky lady." the AI jeered. "Better hurry up, though. You don't want to be late."

"Yes, _**thank you**_." Nakashima replied, venom dripping off of every syllable. He rose from the desk and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to pass through the doorway, the door suddenly slammedshut. He slammed face first into the metal bulkhead. The pain didn't bother him as much as the fact the AI purposely closed it on him.

" _ **Oh, you little mother**_ **-** "

* * *

 **Mess Hall,** _ **Daniel Boone**_ **,** **Deck C**

"Give me your lighter, Ugwonyi."

"What for, Sarge?"

"Just give me your lighter. That's an order."

Roll call finished in under an hour, but took longer due to promotions. The extended length, however slight it was, was affecting Sergeant Cromwell greatly. She seemed to be more irritable and stressed than normal. Scott knew this was a bad thing because he'd done something incredibly stupid and managed to tick her off in the past. He could see that Cromwell was close to snapping and decided to butt in.

"Ugwonyi, give her the stupid lighter already!" he snapped.

"Uh, _**ex**_ -cuse _**you**_ **.** " Ketrina she scoffed. "Let's remember the pecking order here. I'm an E-2, you're an E-1. You don't give _**moi**_ orders, son."

"Technically, you can't start giving orders until you earn your first chevron and rifles." Yuga commented. "And Sarge?"

"Yes?" Lydia barked.

"Don't worry about her lighter." he remarked as he pulled out Ugwonyi's lighter from his back pocket. Ketrina gave him a dirty glare and tried snatching it away from the sniper. Yuga tossed the lighter seconds before hand, only to have it caught by Vendaya. The Russian gave a hearty laugh and slipped into his own pocket. Ketrina stood up and raised her fists.

"You wanna go?" she threatened.

"No, but if you are good girl and finish your supper," Vendaya taunted. "Then you can have lighter back."

Scott smirked as Ugwonyi began beating on Dmitry, who simply laughed it off. Suddenly, he was aware of a large form standing over him. Whatever it was behind him put its massive hand on his shoulder and frightened the soldier. Sommers tensed up.

"Relax, friend." A familiar, baritone voice ordered. Sommers turned to see that it was only the Elite, Zun. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Scott stuttered.

The Elite lowered his body awkwardly down onto the stool below him. Scott could understand why, though. This ship and everything on it was designed for humans, so for Sangheili it would be incredibly uncomfortable. As soon as he sat down, Zun leaned back and watched Ketrina continuously punch the unresisting Dmitry. He turned back to the human.

"Interesting squad mates we have got." Zun grunted.

"Yeah, no kidding." coughed Scott. He noticed that Zun didn't have a tray. "Not hungry?"

"No. That meeting with the Colonel has made me too unnerved to eat." he sincerely replied.

"Yeah, he kinda has that effect." Sommers explained. "It was like that when I first met him. Except creepier."

"What is it with you and saying 'yeah' to everything?" Zun demanded.

"Sorry, I just feel that I should be casual around friends." he confessed. "If you'd like, I could be formal all the time."

"Don't be." another voice broke in. "Otherwise you'll end up sounding like Levi here."

Scott turned his head to see Captains Petra Ral and Levi Ackerman taking their seats across from him. Petra, the cheery blonde, was the Apollo 3's platoon leader and 3-1's occasional squad leader. Levi, the tiny but menacing officer, was in charge of Thor 2. He was well known for (quite literally) beating sense into insubordinate soldiers (no matter their rank) and his refusal (or inability) to smile. Scott noticed that Zun was giving Levi a weird look. Levi, without looking up from his meal, coldly questioned him.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?" asked the officer.

"Ah no, no sir." Zun declared hurriedly. "I was just wondering if your eyes could change color."

Levi's expression changed to a threatening glare as he looked up at the Sangheili.

"Excuse you?" he demanded.

"He met the BC today." Sommers explained.

The captain's expression changed to a pitying look. Zun obviously disliked the gaze, but didn't say anything.

"My condolences." nodded Levi.

When Sommers looked back at Petra, he realized that she had a worried look on her face. He immediately recognized that face. It was the expression that Petra made when ' _that woman'_ was around. Quickly, there rose a commotion from the other end of the mess as maniacal laughter filled the air.

The whole room went silent as everyone watched two security officers desperately tug away at a brown-haired, goggled woman who had latched herself onto a rather surprised Elite Major. She obviously had a tight grip, because every time the officers pulled the woman's legs, the Major was pulled down closer to the ground. Finally she was torn away from the big alien and dragged out of the mess hall by her feet, protesting as she went.

"No, no, no! I need him for my experiments!" she whined.

Slowly the room returned to its normal noise level. Zun gave Scott a worried look.

" **Who** was that?" the Sangheili pleaded.

"That was Major Zoë Hange," Scot whimpered. "The head of our science department-"

"Hey, wassup space marines?!" a voice roared over the intercom. A collective groan rose from the human soldiers (along with multiple facepalms and facefaults).

"Whaaaat?" the voice questioned. "Are you not happy to hear my wonderful voice?"

"Just shut up and give us the freakin' info already!" demanded someone in the mess hall.

"Fine." the voice said, obviously hurt. "It's not like an AI has feelings, you know-"

"PA! We have no to time for your banter!" another voice snarled.

"Okay, okay. (But I'm changing your name to Richard Cranium)" PA responded.

"I heard that." "Richard" grunted.

"Anyways, would all ground force personnel please report to their respective briefing rooms." requested the AI.

"Well! That was interesting." Scott muttered.

"First squad, on me!" shouted Cromwell.

 **I would again like to thank Raiba for proofing my work once again. Next Chapter: Orders Received! Investigation of the Silent Colony begins.**

 **Be warned, though- we're slowly approaching crossover territory.**


	3. Chapter 3- New Enemies and Bad Info

**We're finally getting ready to see some action and character development/ background for some of our heroes. If you're curious about why the colony and its moon have odd names, it's because they're Romanized Russian*.**

 **Also, am I doing okay? There's been a lack of feedback from the audience, so I really can't tell.**

 **501st Battalion Briefing Room, UNSC** _ **Daniel Boone**_

"All right maggots listen up and listen well! We have just received orders from HIGHCOM." Colonel Namikaze informed the assembly. "They have given us the green light for the Planetary Survey Corps' first combat mission."

A loud murmur arose from the ODSTs and Elites. 'A combat assignment so soon? This was not a good sign.' Many of the ODSTs were expressing their concern, while the Elites seemed to become agitated, lusting for combat.

"Quiet, please." the colonel requested. "I know that we have just incorporated new members into our battalion, but this assignment is of utmost importance."

"As all the members of the UNSC military know, the colony of Krasnoye Nebo was asking for membership in the UN, independent of the UEG." Namikaze continued. "Negotiations were supposed to end a month ago. Unfortunately, two weeks into the negotiations, all communication with this colony was lost."

"Is it possible that the communications array on its moon was just having technical difficulties?" asked an ODST from Reaper Company. "The dish there is pretty outdated."

"HIGHCOM believed the same thing for about two weeks before they sent a detachment to investigate." replied the officer.

Another ODST asked "What did they find, sir?"

"The detachment itself was completely wiped out when they were engaged by an unidentified fleet orbiting the planet."

Now a surge of shock came through the soldiers. Nakashima knew revealing this information was a risk, and that he was bound to come under fire for it.

"Is it possible that it is a group of Jul 'Mdama's Storm Covenant?" asked a Sangheili Ranger.

"If the entire detachment was destroyed, how the Hell do we know about this?! And why are we just now hearing about it?" demanded Dmitry Vendaya.

"No, what we are facing is a completely new threat." Nakashima explained. "And three days ago ONI launched its own probe to investigate the sudden loss of communication. What it found was this."

A holographic map appeared in the center of the room, just right of the colonel. In the center was Krasnoye Nebo, a world known for its bizarre red sky, and its moon, surrounded by a massive fleet of unknown ships. They seemed to be similar in design to UNSC vessels, in the sense of symmetry, but their propulsion and weaponry seemed synonymous with Covenant technology.

"The hell?" Sommers cursed.

"Where's the colonial defense fleet?" asked Captain Ackerman. "It's like they aren't putting up a fight."

"Whatever was up there when these unknowns attacked was destroyed." answered Nakashima. "The rest of the fleet is still grounded on planetary dry docks. As for the fight you're asking about, Captain Ackerman..."

The map zoomed in on what appeared to be a very rural area on the outskirts of a city. Various pieces of alien machinery lay in scattered, charred hunks as what appeared to be local militia pressed forward against invading ground troops. Most of the assembly seemed impressed, some seemed worried, but others, mostly Vendaya, seemed angered.

"They seem to be doing well," the colonel continued. "But with the comm relay down and that fleet still in orbit, it is likely that we may lose the colony to the invaders."

"The why are we still sitting on our asses here?" exploded Vendaya. "We should be out there, **right now** , helping the colonists drive these bastards out the f-"

"Private Vendaya! Stand down or I will put you down!" threatened Ackerman.

Vendaya shot Levi a nasty look, and then spoke no more.

"We cannot repel the enemy without first formulating a plan." Naka chided. "And fortunately for you, there is. After we come out of slip space, the _Daniel Boone_ and _Hernan Cortes_ will launch ODSTs onto the moon. Apollo Company will then advance from the south to retake the Relay Station while Reaper Company and Patton Company create a diversion to the north and east. The rest of the fleet will advance to Krasnoye Nebo and begin relieving colonial militia and local UNSC ground forces, as well as assisting in evacuation and other forms of humanitarian aid. We'll be going into slipspace within an hour, so I need the whole battalion geared up and ready in half that time. Dismissed!"

 **5 minutes later, ODST armory**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Sergeant Cromwell exclaimed. "Exploding at the battalion commander like that?"

"Lay off." ordered Captain Ral.

Zun watched in amazement as the ODSTs geared up at unbelievable speed. It seemed like it was natural for them; the armor wasn't a burden to them. Every second he spent with them made the Sangheili respect them more and more. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a fully armored ODST, complete with the 501st's royal blue unit colors, which he didn't recognize. The trooper picked up on this and depolarized his visor, revealing that is was Sommers.

"Hey." He said. "The quartermaster needs to see you."

"Why?" Zun asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. He's got something for you." Sommers chuckled.

Zun followed Scott through the armory to the quartermaster's station. There stood the quartermaster, a heavy-built Human male with a very a very bushy moustache, in front of a large metal box. When he saw them approach, the quartermaster waved to his assistants to get into position. He then turned to the massive alien and spoke.

"Well, Lieutenant," the quartermaster stated. "You're one spoiled bastard."

"I beg your pardon?" Zun replied.

"REAP-X sent you a gift. And lemme tell you, sir, its unbelievable." then, he turning to his assistants, ordered, "Show him, boys."

They nodded, and the first assistant turned to the box and put in a code. Moments later, the box hissed and the panels fell away, revealing a set of armor. It seemed to be a suit of dark gray Ranger armor, only designed with Human motifs. A long royal blue stripe ran vertically down the chest piece. The second assistant stepped forward and spoke.

"If you think this is Sangheili armor, you're dead wrong." he explained. "This is a suit of MJLOLNIR GEN.2 armor based on the Ranger armor set. This suit was designed specifically with the intent of co-oping with UNSC forces. It has a direct up-link to the _Colombus_ and its smart scope can link to any Human or Covenant weapon. As an added bonus, it can also carry an AI. Oh! I almost forgot- your suit also has an active camo unit, so there's no need to worry about stealth ops."

"May I... put it on?" Zun requested.

"Sure thing. This way, Lieutenant." The assistant replied, turning and heading to another machine. "This machine is the exact same model used to armor up Spartans. Would you step here, sir?"

The whole process took fifteen minutes. Slow, compared to the ODSTs, but fast enough to be combat- ready. Sommers looked Zun over and grinned. It was obvious that he approved.

"How does it feel?" he asked. Zun glanced at Sommers through his polarized visor.

"Like I am wearing a suit of armor." the Sangheili remarked sarcastically.

Two other Sangheili passed by. One of them, another Minor scoffed at Zun. The other seemed uninterested and continued walking. The remaining Elite spoke to Zun in their native language, so Scott couldn't understand. In fact, it sounded like a drunk trying to mix Russian, Chinese, and Italian together. But whatever the other Elite was saying, it obviously didn't please Zun. Sommers would have stepped in, but PA pulled in first.

"All right, ladies. Break it up!" urged the AI. Neither Elite took well to that, and growled at him.

"Whoa, now! You need to get to the launch area- and fast. We're about to make the slipspace jump. You need to be ready to drop."

The second Elite growled once more and wandered off. For once, Zun was happy to have PA around. He and Sommers then made their way to the drop bay.

 **ODST Drop Bay**

"Grab you gear! Come on! Haul ass!" ordered an ODST sergeant. Soldiers were rushing to their SOIEVs. It was utter chaos, although slightly organized, trying to get to the drop pod. Scott maneuvered carefully through the crowd to his pod, followed by Zun. It seemed like hours before he reached the squad launch group. Captain Bol was there waiting for them.

"You're late." she commented. "Get to your pods."

"Yes ma'am." Sommers replied quickly. "Are you dropping with us today?"

"Indeed, I am." Ral confirmed proudly. "I can't let you guys have all the fun. Lieutenant, your pod is at the end."

"Thank you, Captain." the Sangheili replied. He rushed to the end of the line. Next to him in line was Dmitry, who was sitting in his pod with his eyes closed (his visor was depolarized). Zun knocked on the pod's window and waved. Dmitry did not respond. The Elite shrugged and entered his own pod. It was incredibly cramped, for it was designed for humans. "No matter," he told himself. "It will suffice for now."

 **Bridge,** _ **UNSC Daniel Boone**_

"Commander Pixis, sir!" one of the communications officers shouted. "The fleet is about to jump into slipspace. We're receiving coordinates now."

"Very good," replied the aging Dox Pixis. "PA, stand by to launch on my mark."

The AI appeared on the console to the old man's left. His avatar was a simple block figure, similar to that of a character in _Minecraft_. PA smiled.

"On your order, Commander." he chirped.

"3...2...1...Mark!" declared Pixis.

"Engaging slipspace drive!" cheered the AI. "And sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do I have permission to send the enemy a message?"

"What kind of message?"

The AI grinned maliciously. "Oh, just my usual..."

 **Alien warship, in orbit around Krasnoye Nebo's moon,** **Plodorodnya Luna**

"Captain!" began one of the primates on the ship. "We've got multiple hyperjump signals coming in! And they're sending us some kind of message."

The reptilian officer leaned back in his chair a moment, and then lurched forward. He seemed perplexed.

"So, they've brought more troops into the fight." he stated. "Very well, then. Play these infidels' message."

"Aye Captain." the primate replied.

The message spoke two words. If the reader is familiar with the show _Dexter_ , he/she should know exactly what the message was. They captain was stunned, so stunned, in fact that he couldn't even react when the _Marathon-_ class _Columbus_ tore through his warship after exiting slipspace. And thus began the battle for Krasnoye Nebo commenced.

Inside the ODST drop bay, a certain occupant was waiting intently.

"Do not worry, little brother." he whispered. "Big Brother Dmitry is coming to save your sorry ass."

 ***Nebo (pronounced Nay-bo) from Krasnoye Nebo can also translate into "rice paddies" in Japanese. (That also depends upon the kanji used to represent the word, since Japanese has many homonyms.)**

 **Edited on 6/2/2015 by Raiba**


	4. Chapter 4- Exit and Entry

**Finally! We get to see some action! I'm sorry it took so long to post the last chapter, but it was worth the wait, wasn't it? I'll also be taking suggestions for characters for the Marines, Army, Spartans, and colonial militia c**

 **Anyways, the first part of this chapter is told from the perspective of the colonial militia, so don't worry about Apollo 3-1. You'll hear from them soon.**

 **Severnyy Gorod, Provintsiya Zheleza (Iron Province), Krasnoye Nebo**

The night sky was suddenly alight. Bright flashes of light raced across cconstellations. Every civilian and militia trooper was filled with abounding joy as the ships in orbit began decreasing in number. They knew it was time. Lights long extinguished came on at ground-based orbital defence stations. Evacuation crews readied the more than a dozen modified _Halcyon_ -class cruisers to leave. And the militia prepared themselves for the fight.

Alexander Vendaya looked down at his equipment. It was the standard kit of the local militia, consisting of an M8 SMG, MA4 assault rifle, and an M6B side arm. He had personalized each, giving the weapons a personality. For the past three weeks, they'd brought Alexander out of more skirmishes then he could have imagined.

"So this is what Dmitry does for a living?" he muttered to himself. Just then, his commanding officer walked in.

"Sasha!" he shouted in Russian. "Get your ass moving! The UNSC just pulled out of slipspace and is fighting the invaders."

"Yes, sir!" Alexander replied sharply. "What is the mission, Captain?"

"Meet your squad at the vehicle depot! The debrief will be en route to the objective." the captain answered. Alexander hurridely holstered his gear and rushed off to the garage. When he got there, most of his squad had already mounted up. It was the militia's usual deployment: a few Mongooses and four Warthogs, all armed with M41 Vulcans. Alexander looked desperately for an unoccupied vehicle.

"Yo, Alex! Over here, mate!" someone shouted. Alexander turned to his left and saw his friend, Damien Webster, waving him over to a Warthog APC. "Hurry up! We're about to roll out!"

Vendaya quickly climbed in and mounted the AIE-486H turret on top of the APC. Slowly, the convoy began its journey to its target. About a mile out from the Severnyy Gorod's 56th Police Precinct, (the militia's 3rd battalion was using it as its local HQ) a woman's voice came over the radio.

"Alright 3rd battalion, listen up." she stated in a thick Polish accent. "Your objective is to link up with the 8th armored platoon on 58th Street and help them escort refugees to the Viktor Romanovik Space Port outside of the city."

"Seems easy enough." scoffed a militaman.

"Be warned, though." the woman continued. "The Eighth has encountered heavy resistance from enemy ground units. This mission is of absolute importance. Mission failure will **not** be tolerated. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen."

"Yeah, no pressure." retorted Webster.

"Shut up and drive." Alexander ordered.

Soon, they heard gunfire. It became even louder as the convoy advanced down the dimly lit streets. A building building suddenly collasped as a shell from one on the 8th 's Scorpion tanks slammed into it, killing any hostile occupants that had taken residence in it. Alexander grew tense. He knew that sooner or later the convoy would run into trouble.

3rd battalion's convoy took up positions around the battered 8th platoon, creating a greater defensive barrier against the enemy. After the two units merged, the city fell silent once again. It made Alexander uncomfortable. He knew that the enemy would make contact at some point. He nervously gripped the trigger on his turret. Soon, he felt himself grow drowsy. The air rushing by him felt so good. Alexander slipped out of consciousness briefly.

An explosion woke him shortly thereafter. Alex looked around, trying to find where it came from. When he looked back, he realized that one of the convoy's Warthogs had crashed into a building and exploded. Suddenly, a plasma bolt struck the side of the APC. Alexander turned his attention back to the oncoming road and saw that the enemy had barricaded intersection. The primate and reptillian invaders opened fire as the convoy neared.

"Turn right, turn right!" Webster shouted into the dashboard radio. He quickly swerved onto the adjacent street. Alexander swivelled his turret to the left and laid down cover fire for the rest of the convoy. The barrels on his turret began spinning and the lead began flying. The enemy ducked for cover behind their barricade. One of the passing Scorpion tanks decided to lend one of its 102mm HEAT to the APC crew's suppresion effort. After that, there was no need to waste anymore ammo.

As the convoy continued onwards, it met continued resistance. Time and time again, Alexander brought out the APC's massive firepower. When they were within view of the launch site, the convoy was ordered to stop. Strategically, it was a poor choice. The vehicles were on an open stretch of road; there were no buildings to block incoming aircraft from strafing them.

"Why've we stopped?" Alexander asked Webster. The driver looked towards the weapons compartment.

"Hostiles are guarding the space port with heavy armor. The Major's called in air-" Webster's response was cut off as a squadron of the militia's Shortsword bombers dropped a massive payload in front of the space port's main complex. Flashes from the exploding vehicles and munitions could be seen as far away as the capital city. The destruction lasted half an hour, sending shrapnel and debris flying into the air. After the carnage had simmered down, the Major spoke.

"All right, troops. Let's get these people away from this hellhole.

 **UNSC** _ **Daniel Boone**_

The crewmen cheered as the _Columbus_ smashed through the enemy warship. The Planetary Survey Corps had caught the enemy off-guard by exiting slip space essentially in orbit of Krasnoye Nebo's moon. Now that the enemy was aware of the fleet, they'd have to act quickly. The _Boone_ and the _Cortes_ gave full burn to their afterburners and got into their orbital positions. The _Boone_ took up geosychronous orbit above the town of Tsaydam.

"Prepare to launch ODSTs." Pixis ordered.

"ODST launch sequence engaged. T-minus 15 seconds to launch." responded a helmsman.

 **ODST Launch Bay**

Scott was anxious. Alarms were blaring, people were shouting, and, to sum it up, there was literally nothing that helped him calm his nerves right before plummeting a few miles through the atmosphere in a metal pod. Scott sat silently and reviewed the mission objectives. ' _Drop on to the planet, contact the local militia, advance to the relay station, retake the moon.'_ he thought. _'Easy. Also, don't die in route.'_

Suddenly, the _Boone_ rocked side to side. Fighters had begun to strafe the frigate. Scott immediately realized that the mission might not go through without a few bumps.

"T-minus 10 seconds, Helljumpers!" PA blared through the comms. "We're encountering a lot of resistance from enemy fighter patrols. Watch yourselv es out there."

For once, Scott noted, PA actually sounded sincere. Scott readied himself for the chaos that would come as soon as the pods were released. Before he knew it, his SOEIV rocked loose from the underbelly of the frigate. Scott looked around for his teammates. On his left were Yuga, Vendaya, McHenry, and Bol. To his right was Zun, Ugwonyi, and Cromwell. And in front of him was a group of of enemy fighters. They looked a bit like the UNSC's own Longsword fighters, but with a more angular design and two pairs of parallel dorsal fins, one on the trailing edge of either wing.

Lavender bolts tore through the air, destroying some of the SOIEVs. Scott maneuvered his pod desperately around, trying to avoid incomig fire. Many other ODSTs followed suit, scattering the formation and disrupting the planned landing pattern. The chatter over the comms gave away the obvious: this mission was going south faster than anyone imagined. Black puffs of flak began foaming up around the remaining SOIEVs. Scott was terrified. He'd never been deployed in such rough conditions. The reality of death was like a heavy blanket over him. He prayed desperately that'd he'd make the landing.

A jolt unexpectedly shook the pod. Scott looked around, looking for any sign of shrapnel damage to his pod. Fortunately, it was nothing more than the pod's own drag component, slowing the pod down before it slammed onto the surface. He took a deep breath to calm himself. The ride was almost over.

Another SOIEV came spiralling into Scott's pod, knocking him off course once again. In his now revolving pod, he looked around to see who'd slammed into him. When he looked, there weren't any pods near him. Who ever hit him was also drastically knocked off course. Now he had to worry about regaining control over his vehicle. He jostled the joystick used to alter the descent of his pod. The device gave no response. Fear hit Scott like a brick wall. Throughout his short careers, he had never experienced a control failure like this. Panicked, he desperately began pulling at the joystick again.

 _'Oh God, I'm gonna die!'_ he thought. _'It's the first combat drop and I'm gonna die! That's not fair!"_

Scott began remembering all the people he'd leave behind. It was a humbling moment for him as he reflected upon his life. He regretted not telling his mother and twin sister goodbye before he left. He also regretted not puching his father for being a massive jackass to him about joinning the Marines to defend the "sadist" colonists.

 _'It was definetly worth it, Dad.'_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

The proximity sensor began to sound off. He opened his eyes slowly. The pos was still spinning, but it was approaching something at high velocity. Scott knew there was nothing he could do about it and was about to close his eyes again when he saw what he was about to crash into. At first, he thought it was just a normal building with motifs. Then, a map of the area uploaded to his HUD. Scott's eyes grew large when he read the name of the building he was about collide with.

"Can't I get a break today?" he muttered. "I really don't want to be on bad terms with God when I die because I crashed into a freakin' mosque!"

The pod rocked violently as it slammed into thewall. Scott was tossed like a ragdoll inside the compartment of his vehicle. The pod hit the porcelain floors with enough force to bury itself nearly a foot into the foundation of the building. The inertia caused Scott to slam head first into the door of the pod, knocking him out cold. As he slipped out of conciousness, he heard someone calling his name.


End file.
